Meet the Stars
by Mercury Angel1
Summary: Okay, I'm not very good at these but would happen if the scouts met their old friends from a whole different universe? Read and find out. r/r please-and no roasting!


!-- Sapphire Knight: Hyia everyone, Sapphire Knight here! *no applause* I know you  
love me. Anyways, this is my first ever fanfic. Let me warn you that this has  
nothing to do with the plot line of Sailor Moon itself and all it does is take the  
characters from it, adding some new ones along the way. I've got all my characters,  
all I have to do now is get the others here. *snaps her fingers and a golden light,  
Serena Tsukino appears*  
  
Serena: *blinks and looks around* Uh, where am I?   
  
Sapphire: You're in my fanfic.  
  
Serena: Who are you and what's a fanfic? And why isn't Darien here?? *wimpers  
and startes wailing loudly*   
  
Sapphire: *covers her ears* Ummm, I think it's about time that I got on with the  
story. Hopefully, for our ears' sake, we'll get her to stop crying by next chapter.   
Until then...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters, even though I wish I  
did. But the characters that are in my stories are mine, so if you plan on using them,  
be kind and email me first! Thanks!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hope was having the nightmare again. It was the tenth time this month and it was  
becoming more frequent. Somehow she knew she was dreaming, but didn't try to wake up. In  
fact she prayed that she wouldn't wake up.  
In the dream she was in a faraway place, on a different planet, perhaps. Hope was  
standing in front of a grand castle. The palace of someone important she supposed. In her dream  
she felt like she was one a mission, like there was a purpose for her being there. She wore a  
strange outfit, with a skirt and blouse. In her hand she carried a staff with a symbol on it she  
couldn't make out.  
3 people stood beside her. Hope felt as if she knew them from somewhere, but couldn't  
quite place it. She nodded to them and they started toward the castle. Suddenly, everything was  
surrounded by a dark cloud type shape. The cloud sent down a large funnel and suddenly the  
palace exploded. Screams and the smell of death filled the air.   
Hope suddenly turned her attention to an evil laughter that filled the landscape. There  
stood a tall woman with red hair and a blue dress. Her fingernails were like claws and a horn like  
figure poked out from each shoulder. Suddenly, the woman turned her attention on the four girls.   
Hope brought out her staff and held it out in front of her. She then opened her mouth to speak,  
but her words were lost in the roar of the cloud.  
She braced herself for the funnel, but it was no use. She screamed as the pain flowed  
through her body. She could help but feel like she had let down someone, but who, she couldn't  
tell.  
Hope opened her eyes and found herself sitting straight up in bed. Her sheets were  
thrown on the ground and she was hugging her pillow, as if her life depended on it. She was  
bathed in cold sweat, and she found herself shaking in fear. What was with this dream? She  
knew it meant something, but she just could figure out what. She brushed back her long blond  
hair and closed her green eyes in thought.   
At the same moment, a scream echoed through the room. Hope looked across the room  
and found her younger sister, Faith, sitting straight up in bed as well, eyes wide in fear. Her sister  
had blond hair as well, but it was shorter and her eyes were blue. She loosened her death grip on  
the pillow and made her way over to her shaking sister. Hope sat down beside her and hugged  
Faith.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"I had this really weird dream where there was this dark cloud, and this weird lady, and  
then everybody died." Faith replied as she began to cry.   
Hope let go of her sister in shock. She could believe what she had just heard. When she  
spoke again, her voice was shaking.  
"I had the same dream."  
  
Serena looked out over the dark water of the lake. The moonlight made the water  
shimmer and seemed to add to the beauty of the scene. A sigh escaped her lips. The blond haired  
girl hadn't been able to sleep for 3 days down. And she couldn't tell exactly why.  
Suddenly, someone slipped their hands around her waist and pulled her in close. The  
gasped in surprise and then relaxed as she realized who it was. Serena looked into Darien's  
concerned eyes.  
"You've been restless," he said in his deep voice.  
Serena sighed and leaned against his warm chest. She could feel the rhythmic beating of  
Darien's heart. She tried to remember the feeling she kept getting every time she closed her eyes  
to sleep.  
"Everytime I try to sleep, I wake up. It's like someone keeps trying to call me, I just  
never get the message." she explained thoughtfully.  
Darien frowned and was immediately suspicious. Who would be trying to call Serena?  
he thought.   
"What have gotten so far?"  
"Just that someone is here."  
"Who? Are they dangerous?" he demanded to know, the protective side of him kicking   
in. If something happened to her...  
"No, no. Not dangerous..." she paused as if she was considering the answer. "Someone  
familiar." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I just don't know."  
Darien pulled her in closer.   
"Maybe some sleep will help you clear your thoughts." he whispered as he motioned at the  
bench.   
Serena just nodded and allowed him to lead her to the bench. They sat down, Serena  
leaning against his chest again. Darien rocked her slowly, and soon her eyes closed and she  
drifted off to dreamland.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Faith squealed with delight and immediately crossed the sand to splash in the cool water of  
the lake. Hope smiled and went about the task of setting up the beach blankets and umbrella on  
the shore. The sun hung brightly in the sky, chasing away the shadows of the night before. The  
sky was a beautiful blue, not a cloud in sight.   
"Hope, what are you doing? Come on slowpoke! The water's great!" Faith exclaimed,  
splashing the water from the lake ashore, trying to get her sister wet.  
Hope smiled at her younger sister.   
"Okay, but you asked for it!"  
She ran into the water, kicking the water straight at Faith. Faith shirked as she was pelted  
with water. Hope laughed at her even more wet sister.   
"Hey!" she protested and proceeded to splashed Hope back. The two girls laughed and  
continued with their water fight.  
  
Darien woke to the sounds of laughing and shouting. He yawned and looked apon his  
sleeping princess. She looked so cute, her blond hair surrounding her, her eyes closed in sleep.   
Her blue dress was slightly rumpled from sleeping on him all night. He slowly lifted Serena's  
head off his chest. He sat up slowly and took off his shirt. After tossing it aside, he picked up  
'Sleeping Beauty' and carried her to the lake.  
Grinning deviously, Darien waded into the water and tossed Serena into the lake. The  
cold water woke her up instantly and she began screaming, until she noticed she was underwater.   
Serena came up to the surface, sputtering for air. Between her gasps for air, she noticed Darien  
was standing on the shore, laughing hysterically. Fuming, Serena stomped out of the lake and  
shoved Darien headfirst into the cold water.   
Serena crossed her arms and waited for Darien to surface. Several moments passed and  
there was no sign of Darien.  
"Hmph! I'm not falling for that trick." she stated firmly.   
Just then, something grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the water. Serena screamed  
and tried to shake her 'attacker' off. Darien then let go of Serena and popped up laughing.  
"That wasn't funny," Serena said glaring at him.  
"Yes, it was." Darien retorted.  
A mischievous grin appeared on Serena's face. "Oh really now?"  
With that Serena splashed the black haired man with water. The man shouted in protest  
and began to splash her back. The two lovebirds were soon engaged in a furious water fight.  
  
Faith and Hope paused their water fight to look up and see if anyone had decided to join  
them. They soon noticed the couple laughing and splashing each other with water.  
"Hey, Hope. Wanna go see if they want to join us?" Faith asked.  
"Sure. Why not?" Hope answered.   
"Cool."   
They began to swim over to the other side of the lake. About halfway in the crystal clear  
water Faith ran into someone.  
"On I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." Faith apologized quickly.  
Faith turned to see a girl holding her head wearing a red bathing suit. She had raven hair  
and dark eyes.   
"On no, that was totally my fault." the girl exclaimed. "By the way my name's Raye."  
"My name is Faith and this is my big sister, Hope."  
Raye smiled and then motioned for the two girls to follow her.  
"I'd like you to meet my two friends."  
Hope shrugged and the three swam over to where the two people Faith and Hope had  
spotted earlier.  
"Darien! Serena!" Raye called to the laughing, splashing couple.  
They obviously couldn't hear Raye's shouts because they kept right on splashing and  
dunking each other. Raye was getting more and more irritated by the second.   
"SERENA!!!!!" Raye shouted as loud as she could.   
Hope and Faith covered their ears to block out the sound, while Serena and Darien just  
stopped to see what she was yelling about.   
"You really are a meatball head Serena. I call you like 5 times." Raye said the vain  
popping out of her forehead to show that she was mad.   
Serena smiled sheepishly.  
"Actually, it was more like two times." Faith piped up.  
Raye rolled her eyes.  
"She told you. What's your name?" Serena asked.  
"My name's Faith."  
"What a cute name!" she exclaimed. "Mine's Serena."  
Serena felt someone staring at her. She glanced up at the girl standing in the water behind  
her. The girl was staring at Serena like she was examining her. It was creeping her out.  
"And who are you?"  
"I'm Hope, Faith's older sister." the girl replied in a faraway voice.  
Serena felt as if she had seen those green eyes and that blond hair somewhere before. She  
just could place where though. Silently, the two studied each other as if they were trying to  
remember something.  
"Have we met before?" the girls asked at the same time.  
They grinned and began to laugh. Darien, Raye, and Faith just looked at the two like they  
were crazy. Darien cleared his throat.  
"Maybe we should get dried off and head over to the ice cream shop." Darien spoke up.  
Hope and Serena looked over at the rest of the group. They had almost forgotten they  
were there.  
"Yeah! I love ice cream!" Serena squealed in delight.  
"Want to join us?" Raye asked politely.  
Hope smiled at the offer, but shook her head.   
"We'd better go. Mom might get mad if we're late for lunch. It was nice meeting you,  
Serena."  
"Yeah. I hope we meet again somewhere."   
The two girls shook hands. Then Hope nodded at Raye and Darien. With that, Hope  
turned to go. Faith waved goodbye and turned to follow her sister.   
Hope shook her head, but couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that she had met Serena  
before. Little did Hope know, Serena was feeling the same way.  
  
  
/html  



End file.
